Sirens
by Darkness Shadowed
Summary: Hotaru and Ami are two ex-orphans that have been adopted by a good man. War is brewing again and things don't go there way. They had problems to begin with, but this is going to far. They're kicked out of there school and are sent to the Academy where the
1. Who they are

Hello everyone out there. This is my first Fic so be kind. I accept Flames, Death Threats, and Random Comments With open Arms. Thank you and read with pleasure.

Darkness Shadowed

  


  


  


  


  


  


~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1

~*~*~*~*

  


  


The girl stood in front of her father. She knew what was going to happen. Same thing as usual. She and her best friend had the same father of sorts. He had adopted them both four years before after deciding that they needed a stable home to cure them. He was partially right. They had stopped smoking, drinking, stealing, and doing drugs. They didn't stop the sex or the fights. If something bugged them, they dealt with it. Both of the girls were absolutely beautiful. They didn't need to do the things they did, but they did them anyway. They had been caught, again, breaking school rules. The place they went to was a little to strict for cases like theirs. Patrick, their father, sighed.

"I suppose you two find this amusing?" He asked them.

"A little," The first girl said with a nod. She had black hair with dark purple highlights that fell to between her chin and her shoulders. Her deep purple eyes twinkled a little as he sighed again.

"I thought you wanted us to be truthful," The second said with a smile. She had short black hair that glinted blue when the light shined off it and dark blue eyes. Both girls had extremely pale skin.

"Ami, Hotaru, you can't do things like that at school," Patrick said with a sigh.

"What did they tell you we did?" Hotaru asked innocently. patrick narrowed his eyes at her.

"You, little miss, were in another fight. With some girl named Betty, because she caught you making out with her boy friend.

"That's all?" she asked. He glared and turned to Ami.

"And you, changed the formatting in every computer in the school before being caught with some guys hands up your skirt in a broom closet," He glared at her.

"At least it wasn't the broom," Hotaru said with a smile. Ami slapped the other girls arm.

"That's gross," She said with a laugh. Patrick just sighed again. He was an irish man with to much money on his hands. He had dark black hair and gray eyes. He lived in one of his numerous mansions with his two adopted daughters, the hell raisers of L3. He owned a production studio that produced both music, books, movies, and tv shows. He backed a lot of military procedures and had contracts to help keep the preventors happy.

"The school says that this is your last chance, they're tired of everything you two do. The next time you pull something, they don't want you to come back again," He told them. They nodded.

"So we are on the last straw," Ami said with a thoughtful look.

"Please don't do anything else girls," He said with a sigh.

"We wont do those things again Pat," Hotaru said with a nod.

"Fine, I've got a conference in ten, so I'll see you two tomorrow. Good night," The girls said good night and left.

"I wonder what our grand finale should be," Ami mused out loud.

"Plan tonight and do tomorrow?" Hotaru asked. 

"Most definitely," The two girls ran upstairs. They came to their hall and smiled. They walked into their 'office' and sat down behind two desks that faced each other. Patrick had given them the entire hall to do with as they pleased. Ten rooms that were theirs to play with. Their bedrooms had a shared balcony that over looked the west garden and they could watch the sun set. The girls pulled paper pads out and started scribbling on them

"What about this?" Hotaru asked, handing Ami a paper.

"Yes, and this," Ami handed Hotaru's hers and they both grinned at each other as they started to toss idea's back and forth. They went to bed and woke up early the next day. They walked into their dressing room and smiled. The girls had decided to make their bedrooms their sanctuary's and since they were always borrowing each others clothes, they had transformed one of the other rooms into a dressing room of sorts. It had racks of clothes all over the place and the largest closet in the hall. They walked in and carefully dressed. 

Hotaru slipped on a school girls skirt that was _way_ to short. If she bent over you could see her black thong. The skirt was dark blue with dark green stripes. When the two girls had started the school two years before, the school had tried to do something about the way the two dressed, but nothing could be done, so they had stopped. Hotaru then pulled on white lace up shirt that had a two inch gap down the middle where the laces stretched across, leaving her black bra exposed. She pulled on white knee high stockings and slipped on black mary-janes. 

Ami put on a dark blue skirt that fell to her ankles and had slits on both sides that reached her upper thighs. She slipped on a pair of black sandals that laced up to her knees and then grabbed a sheer blue tank top and put it over her dark blue bra. 

She and Hotaru went over to the large jewelry box tat stood in the corner and pulled out what they wanted for the day. Ami took out a swirled arm cuff and put it on her upper arm. Then she took simple sapphire studs and put them in her ears. Next came a black velvet choker with a small sapphire in the middle. Then she put on silver bangles and a plain silver ring on both her pointer fingers and pinky fingers. Hotaru pulled out a black choker that had an amethyst and put it on. Next she took a heavy gold cross and put it on. She placed several rings on her fingers and a dainty gold watch around one wrist.

"Let's go," Ami said with a smile. They both pulled Trench coats down and put them on. Both were black. They walked down stairs and had toast for breakfast.

"Remember everything?" Ami asked. Hotaru nodded.

"You?" She asked. Now it was Ami's turn to nod.

"This is going to be fun," Hotaru said with a grin. They walked outside and decided to take one of Ami's cars today. It was a silver viper. They took off for school and got there 45 minutes before class. They smiled at each other and walked to the computer lab. Ami sat down at a computer and in five minutes had hacked into the teacher roster for the day. Part of their plan required a youngish substitute that had never been here before and getting to him before any teachers did. One of the only things they hadn't done before was seduce a teacher. They had decided to that among other things. Ami grinned. 

"There's one today?" Hotaru asked with a smile.

"It seems that substitutes try to avoid us. We have three to choose from," Ami answered.

"Easy enough, we choose the better looking two and the we each get one," Hotaru said with a shrug.

"My thoughts exactly," Ami said with a grin. She got out of the programs and the two girls walked to the teachers lot. They sat down and Hotaru pulled a deck of cards out of her pocket and the two started to play a game. A few minutes later they took off their coats. A car pulled up and a youngish man got out. He had Blonde hair that hung to his shoulders but was in a ponytail at the back. His friendly blue yes smiled at them. 

"Hello girls," He said with a smile. Hotaru nodded.

"What are you here for?" Ami asked, "You're not a regular teacher,"

"I'm Mr. Smith, I'm a substitute," He told her with a smile. Hotaru raised one eyebrow.

"You look a little young to be a sub," She said.

"I'm 21," He said with a shrug.

"Oh really?" Ami said with a grin. 

"Yes," He said with his own grin.

"Not long from the nest, are you?" Hotaru asked.

"Uh, if you mean from home, no. I still live with my mother," He said with a sheepish look.

"That's alright as long as your girls friend's cool with it," Ami said with a sweet smile.

"I don't have girlfriend," He told her.

"Some one as good looking as you?" She asked with an innocent look. He was completely taken by the blue haired girl in front of him. 

"I'm to busy for a girlfriend," He told her with a shrug.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of the female population, but that's an extremely depressing thought to me," She said with a soft sigh.

"I need to go now," He said quickly. He took off quickly.

"Well, we know that one's not gay," Hotaru said with a laugh once he was out of hearing distance.

"I think I made him a little uncomfortable," Ami said with a wicked grin.

"Gee, you think?" Hotaru asked.

"Did you see that bulge?" Ami asked with another grin.

"Man, everyone in this hemisphere could see it. I wonder if he's the type that goes for the school girl," Hotaru said with a grin.

"Uh huh, that one's mine," Ami said with a mock growl.

"Fine," Hotaru said with a shrug. They continued with their game until another person they had never seen came in. This one was muscular and had dark brown hair with blonde high lights. His brown eyes twinkled as he openly checked them out.

"Hello ladies," He said with a grin.

"Hello there yourself handsome," Hotaru said with a smile.

"I don't suppose your on the staff," He said wistfully.

"No, but I'm open to certain staff members that I deem have enough power," She said with a grin. Ami turned her head so that they wouldn't see her trying not to laugh.

"Is that so?" He asked. Hotaru dropped a card. She stood up and bent over to pick it up. He nodded and licked his lips. 

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Hotaru Tomoe. what's yours?" She asked. 

"Greg Jones, Substitute for Mr. Johnson," He said with a smile.

"We have that right before lunch," Hotaru said with another grin.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yup, and I need a little help with my work," She told him. 

"What kind of help?" He asked.

"I don't know, but it my be a long and hard process," She told him.

"I might be able to ease into it," He said with a grin.

"Can I stay for lunch for a little help?" She asked.

"I think you should," He said with a nod.

"Then I'll see you later," She told him. He walked away and Ami burst out laughing.

"That was fun," Hotaru commented.

"He speaks your language," Ami said with a giggle. 

"I know, isn't it great?" Hotaru asked.

"It figures," Ami said with a smile.

"Well, since we already know that Mr. Smith is our first teacher right after lunch, and we've already hooked the two, I think it's time to go and set things up," Hotaru said with a nod. The girls walked into the school and broke into the filming class. They grabbed a couple of video camera's and left. They went to their lockers and pulled out a simple black bag, one for each. They walked into bathroom and quickly changed into black body suits they kept the doors to their stalls locked and crawled underneath. Then they walked to the corner and climbed up into the unused vents. They went their separate ways to set up the camera's to get pictures of the class rooms. They finished and went back to the bathroom to change and put the bags back in their lockers. They had five minutes to class, so they decided to be on time for once and went to class. 

As fourth period ended and all the other students left for lunch, Ami left for her fifth period class and Hotaru stayed behind. The dark haired girl walked over to the door, locked it, and shut the blinds. Then she walked over to the windows and closed those blinds. The room was visibly dimmed. She walked up to Mr. Jones and stood in front of his desk.

"I need a little help," She said with a grin. He smiled.

"What kind of help is that," He asked.

"The kind only you can give," she told him.

"Is that so," He asked. She climbed up on his desk and sat with her legs spread, directly in front of him.

"I heard that guys with muscles and strength had power behind all their movements, no matter what kind of movement it was. I'm naturally inquisitive you see, and I wanted to see it was true," She told him. He was sitting on a chair in front of her, and she was sitting on the desk. She slid foreword until she was sitting on his lap and then gently pulled the laces on her shirt until it was completely undone. She kissed him on the lips and darted her tongue inside his mouth. His hands moved under her skirt and he put them around her outer thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He shoved everything off the desk in front of them and laid her down on it. He tugged her skirt off and all that she was left in was a black thong and bra. She grinned and lay there looking at him. He took off his shirt and smiled. He leaned over her and pressed his mouth against hers. She responded well. She moaned into his mouth as they moved against each other. He undid her bra. Ten minutes later people outside the class room could hear moans and groans from the room, but they ignored it. 

Ami walked over to the class room and grinned before walking in. She opened the door to her biology class and put a surprised look on her face. There sat Mr. Smith. She laughed inside her head. The video camera should turn on in about five minutes thanks to the timers that Hotaru and she had put on the two things. 

"Hello," Mr. Smith said in surprise.

"Hello Mr. Smith," She said with a smile. She closed the door behind her, noting that all of the blinds in the classroom were closed already. She quickly locked it. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name," He said with an embarrassed look.

"It's Ami Mizuno," She said with a smile.

"Well than, what can I do for you Ami," He asked.

"Well I had a question about the homework we had last night," She said with a smile. 

"Come here than," He said. He turned professional all of a sudden and Ami smiled inside her head. She walked over and pulled her work out of her bag.

"We're studying the human reproductive system, but I'm not sure that I completely understand all of it," She told him. His ears turned red.

"What exactly do you need help with?" He asked.

"It's the male anatomy that confuses me," She said with a sigh. She walked around behind him and looked at the paper.

"You got all of the questions right," He told her.

"Then I guess I understood right after all," She said with a smile. He turned and found her right behind him.

"h-hi," He said. She merely smiled.

"You seem to be very jumpy Mr. Smith," She told him with an innocent look.

"N-not at a-all," He answered.

"Why are you stuttering then?" She asked.

"You're a very beautiful girl Miss Mizuno," He told her.

"That's why you're stuttering?" She asked. 

"I was thinking," His ears turned red again. They stood there looking at each other. Ami moved first. She shoved him up against the table and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his own around her back. She leaned into his embrace. His hands moved up her back and under her flimsy top. She stepped back.

"Did I go to far?" He asked.

"I expect you to go a lot farther than that," She said with a smile.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked.

"This," She pulled off her top and skirt. He caught his breath and looked at her. She walked over and stood in front of him.

"Wow," He said. He walked foreword and picked her up, putting her on the table. He kissed her neck and then made his way down slowly, taking her bra off and then farther and farther down. He pulled off her underwear with his teeth. He kissed the inside of her thighs and and then stopped at that spot. She took his hands in hers and started to suck his fingers one by one, moaning as she did so. He kept his head where it was. A couple minutes later he made his way upwards again.

"You're good," She told him, wrapping her legs around him after he took off his pants. Twenty minutes later the girls met in the same bathroom with the bags and were smiling.

"Have fun?" Hotaru asked.

"I purred like a cat," Ami said, "You?"

"The same," The girls climbed up and got the tapes before going back down. 

"Time for phase two," Ami said. They changed again and went to an empty janitors closet with a lap top and the disks that had been copied. They wired it so that the two tapes would play on all of the teachers computers. half of them would see Hotaru, the other half would see Ami. Then the two walked out and into the front hall and looked at the giant Lion that sat there. They cut the ropes holding the school banner and then ripped the banner into shreds. They tied those shreds into nooses and put one around each and every medal that the school had out. Then they stripped and took a picture of them riding the lion naked. They climbed down and put on their clothes. They pocketed the pictures and walked to the car to go get a late lunch. 

They came back about 45 minutes later and grinned. The principal as glaring at them on the front steps.

"You've gone to far," He yelled.

"We didn't think so, It was only a couple of miles away," Hotaru said with a shrug.

"I'm not talking about where you went," He yelled.

"Then what were you talking about?" Ami asked.

"You seduced two of our substitute teachers," He yelled.

"That's old news," Hotaru said with a snort. 

"You have been expelled, your father has been called, he will be here soon, you are no longer welcome at this school," He told them, a vein on his head throbbing.

"Ok," Ami said with a perky smile. They walked in and split up again. Each went to a different classroom and walked in. Ami walked up to a guy that had given her crap all year. No one did anything about it because of the girls' attitude. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned. She hauled back and hit him as hard as she could. He fell backwards onto the floor, his nose broken. Hotaru went into a different classroom and smiled at a girl that was constantly talking shit about her.

"You really are the skank of the year," The girl told Hotaru. Hotaru grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked back. Then she slammed the girls face into the desk. The girl burst into tears and Hotaru slapped her. The girls boyfriend grabbed Hotaru and shoved her away. Hotaru shrugged and left the room. She and Ami met in front of the room.

"Feel better?" Ami asked. Hotaru nodded, "Me to," They walked to the principal's office only to find Patrick already there.

"I'm glad we met this understanding," The principal was saying. They shook hands and the girls went to empty their lockers. They dropped their books of in their classes. 

"You two are in more trouble than you can possibly comprehend," Patrick said quietly, "I want you home when I get there," He took off in his car. The girls got in Ami's car and drove to their home. Patrick pulled in right behind them.

"My office," He said. The girls followed him and sat down.

"Well Pat, what do you think?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, did we blow your mind?" Ami asked

"Do you even realize what you did?" He asked.

"We seduced two substitute teachers," Hotaru said.

"One of which was on his first assignment," Ami added.

"That is wrong," Patrick said, "Do you know the difference between right and wrong?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Hotaru said with a sigh.

"And sometimes it hits us and we can't do anything," Ami said with an annoyed look.

"I don't know why I've put u with this for as long as I have," Patrick said angrily. The girls glanced at each other.

"What are you talking about?" Hotaru asked.

"You're getting rid of us?" Ami asked.

"No," Patrick sighed, "I'm not getting rid of you, I'm sending you somewhere that will teach you the difference between right and wrong. If you can't learn it there, I will have no choice," patrick said with a shrug. 

"Where are you sending us?" Ami asked.

"Peacecraft Academy. It's on Earth, in the sanq kingdom," He informed her.

"Where the so-called queen of the world stays?" Hotaru asked.

"That would be the one," He said with a nod. 

"Is this for real?" Ami asked. Patrick nodded.

"That's not fair," Hotaru cried.

"No, what's not fair is that you two girls are smart enough to go high places and that you don't. It's not fair that you to are beautiful and yet you waist that beauty on people that don't matter. It's not fair that you have been so neglected before you met me, and maybe even now that you're with me, that you run to anyone that looks you up and down for comfort," Patrick told them bitterly.

"You don't neglect us, you give us everything we want," Hotaru said.

"To a point," Ami added.

"It's not your fault we are the way we are. It's just the way the cookie crumbles," Hotaru said with a shrug.

"You cleaned us up really well," Ami told him, "You got us off the drugs and alcohol. You gave us love that we didn't need to earn. You gave us a roof and a safe haven," She told him passionately.

"Be that as it may, you two are still going to Peacecraft Academy, especially now that war is predicted once again," He told them.

"War?" Hotaru asked. Patrick nodded.

"You two have tickets for tomorrow at noon, I made the reservations while at your school," He told them.

"Will we have our cars?" Hotaru asked.

"I'll have a couple shipped over to the house I have in the Sanq kingdom. That way you wont have to worry about them at the dorm. My limo will always be at your disposal," He told them.

"Alright," they agreed.

"Goodnight girls," He told them. Ami walked out the door and up to her room, but Hotaru hung back.

"Patrick?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to leave for the Sanq Kingdom without a lot of arguments, but please realize that I'm not going to be able ot change over night," She said, looking at the ground.

"I'm glad that your going to try to change at all," He told her. He put a hand under her chin and made her look up.

"You're the closest thing to a father that I've ever had," She told him.

"You are the only daughters I've ever had," He told her with a smile. 

"Please don't be to mad at us. We had to do something. The challenge was there. We hated that school. Everyone marked us the first day we entered, and we wouldn't have been able to change that if we had converted and become nuns," Hotaru said.

"I understand, but you need to realize that I do not condone what you and Ami are doing to yourselves. It isn't good for you. I don't want to see you get sick because of it," He told her.

"I'll try to change," She told him. She walked out the door and up to her room.

  


**Far Away:**

  


"Are you sure that he loves that girls as his own and that they are his only heirs?" a crackled voice asked a man with short red hair.

"Positive," The man answered.

"Well than Major Jordan, I expect the girls delivered to me after you have dealt with the man," The crackled voice said in a tone that brooked no contradictions.

"Yes sir," Major Jordan answered.

  



	2. Just girls

**DS** ~ Uh, thank you for the reviews. As you know, this is my first fic. I would like to keep it to only this one until I run out of idea's and get that disease known as 'Writers Block'. Anyway. If you have idea's to help me, say them. It would be helpful. Enjoy the story.

  


**Zoe** ~ You forgot some things.

  


**DS **~ What?

  


**Zoe **~ The pairings for one.

  


**DS **~ Oh Yeah!

  


**Zoe** ~ Baka

  


**DS **~ I don't know who will go with who. Vote.

  


**Zoe** ~ Disclaimer.

  


**DS **~ Must get rid of scary lawyer dudes.

  


**Zoe** ~ Easy enough . . . DUO.

  


**Duo** ~ Yes Muse Zoe?

  


**Zoe **~ Disclaimer.

  


**Duo** ~ AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

  


**DS** ~ I can't believe you call yourself the shinigami.

  


**Duo** ~ Low blow, No fair. I call foul.

  


**Zoe** ~ This isn't soccer, now get off your ass and say the disclaimer before I make it so you can't procreate!

  


**DS** ~ Zoe looks funny when she's mad.

  


**Duo** ~ DS does not own GW or SM so you cannot sue her.

  


**Zoe** ~ _Now_ we can start the story.

  


  


  


~*~*~*~* 

Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*

  


"So what are we bringing with us to the new place?" Hotaru asked Ami.

"I don't know. We're staying in a dorm, but the house is near by. We could bring anything we wanted," She said with a shrug.

"Point taken, I'll bring everything," Hotaru said with a nod.

"You two will bring enough to fill four suitcases each at the very most," Patrick said from behind them. They were in the sitting room downstairs and they were supposed to leave for the airport in an hour.

"Four?" Hotaru asked dumbly.

"What about the rest of it?" Ami asked.

"I'll send it to the house later," Patrick told them.

"Good enough for me," Hotaru said with a shrug.

"We're room-mates, right?" Ami asked.

"Yes, You are rooming in the co-ed dorm," He told them.

"You put us in the co-ed dorm?" Hotaru asked in shock.

"Yes, I trust you not to get in trouble," He told them with a shrug.

"I don't know why," Ami said with a shake of her blue hair.

"Because, I don't know what else to do. If I don't trust you I'll go crazy with worry over you," He said with a sigh.

"That's a good reason," Hotaru said with a nod. The two girls ran upstairs and looked at their luggage. Hotaru and Ami both had matching luggage sets. Hotaru's was dark purple with black roses. Ami's was a light blue color with white snowflakes over it. Hotaru started tossing clothes that she wanted to bring over to the luggage, and Ami did the same. They quickly shoved everything messily inside the bags and moved on to shoes. Half an hour later they had three bags each, that were full of clothing and shoes. Their last bags were to be filled with other stuff. They were downstairs on time and their father put took them to the take-off landing. The girls smiled and hugged him.

"Now, a group of boys, and you are _not_ to contaminate them, will be there to escort you to the school in a limo. Understood?" He asked.

"Five boys, no extravagant fun, and proof that we are rich, I think that covers it," Hotaru said with a nod.

"Oh god, don't start with that again," Ami shuddered.

"Fine," Hotaru said. They checked their bags and went into the transport. Eight Hours later they arrived. 

"Where do you think the guys are?" Hotaru asked. She was wearing black leather hip-hugger pants, a purple tank top that showed off her mid-drift, black leather boots, and a black leather biker coat. Ami was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts, an oversized white sweatshirt with a big hood, and a pair of white tennis shoes. The scanned the crowd in search of a group of five boys. Ami spotted two boys standing against a wall looking bored, and Hotaru spotted a trio fighting. Actually, it was one boy chasing another boy with a braid, and a blonde trying to make them stop. The girls shrugged and walked over to the luggage trolley. They pulled their bags and walked over to a bench to sit down. 

After about 45 minutes the girls grew tired of waiting and stood up to get a taxi. Hotaru and Ami started to walk over to a phone, but Hotaru was grabbed roughly from behind. Out of reflex she grabbed the arms of the person and flipped him over, making him land on his back on the floor. Her foot slammed down into the middle of his stomach and her hands still held one of his arms, and was twisting it. 

"OW," The person yelled. He had a long brown braid and beautiful eyes. Hotaru kept her gaze on the boy she was holding as Ami got into a defensive stance beside her. The two groups they had noticed were actually one. Both the boys that Ami had seen had pulled guns and were pointing them at the girls.

"Who are you? Who do you work for?" A boy with messy mahogany colored hair and prussian blue eyes asked in a monotonous voice.

"We are who we are and we don't work for anyone, your friend is the one that attacked _us_," Ami said with a frown.

"I didn't attack, I was using you as a shield," The boy on the floor cried petulantly.

"Maybe so, but bang-boy and Mr. Monotone have guns pointed at us now, How do we know you weren't sent because of Patrick?" Ami asked.

"Patrick? As in Mulligan?" The blonde asked.

"What if it is?" Hotaru asked with a glare. She twisted the other boys arm a little more, just in case. 

"We were sent to pick up Hotaru Tomoe and Ami Mizuno to take them to Peacecraft Academy," He explained. 

"How do we know for sure?" Ami asked, backing up a little, bit not dropping her stance.

"This is pointless," Hotaru dropped the arm and moved her leg, "Don't use me as a shield," She told him.

"What are you doing?" Ami shrieked.

"I'm trusting them, why the hell not?" Hotaru said with a shrug.

"Fine," Ami sighed. 

"That hurt," The boy muttered as he stood up and rubbed his arm. 

"Then don't grab us from behind," Hotaru said with a shrug.

"If you two would follow us, we will escort you to the car. are those your bags?" the blonde pointed at the bags that the girls had brought with them.

"Yes," Ami said with a slight nod. The blonde nodded to the other boys as they went and grabbed the bags and he started to walk out of the airport.

"I am Quatre Raberba Winner, and these are my friends, Heero Yuy," He gestured to the boy with messy brown hair and empty prussian blue eyes. "Trowa Barton," The second boy with the guns. Half of his face was covered by a long bang, but from what they could see, he was good looking and had beautiful green eyes. "Duo Maxwell," Braid boy. He smiled cheerily at the girls.

"I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie," He said with a wink. Ami giggled.

"Your idiocy is showing," commented the last one.

"Be nice Wu-man," Duo said casually.

"WUFEI, W-U-F-E-I,"

"And Wufei Chang," Quatre said with a sigh. Wufei was the one that had been chasing Duo in the first place. He had jet black hair that was pulled back in a tight ponytail, and dark brooding eyes. 

"I am Ami Mizuno and this is Hotaru Tomoe, step-sisters, adopted by Patrick Mulligan and the Sirens of L3," Ami said with a grin.

"The Sirens?" Quatre asked with an inquisitive look.

"Holy shit, that's you two?" Duo asked with hearts in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I've never heard of you before," Quatre said with a small grin.

"Most people wouldn't if they weren't from L3," Hotaru commented.

"And then only if they were looking at the regular Police blotters," Ami said with a giggle.

"Police Blotters," Trowa asked.

"We are underage so they can't use our names, but we were in it so many times that they started to call us Sirens," Hotaru said with a feral grin.

"Sirens, the mythical creatures that used to sing to sailors and use their beauty and voice to capture them and bring them to their doom. A definite Onna name," Wufei commented. They stopped in front of a pink limo.

"Oh hell no," Hotaru said, taking a step back.

"Is there a problem?" Quatre asked.

"It's pink," Ami said with a shrug.

"No, it's **_PINK_**," Hotaru said in horror.

"It's the only one in good working order at the moment," Duo said apologetically.

"it's pink," Hotaru said in a tiny frightened voice.

"It belongs to the Peacecraft onna," Wufei commented.

"Oh god, The pacifist princess, shoot me now," Hotaru groaned. Heero's gun was out in a flash and pointed at her. She raised an eyebrow and walked forward until the piece of metal was pressed firmly against her forehead. Heero just looked at her. 

"Very cute Taru. Get in the car," Ami said. Hotaru put her hand over Heero's and started to press down on the trigger finger. He pulled the gun away and it disappeared.

"Don't challenge me, I wont back down," Hotaru told him with a challenging look in her eyes. 

  


(**Zoe** ~ You're over-using the word. **DS** ~ Shut up Zoe I am the author and therefor in power. **Zoe** ~ You're over using the word. **DS** ~ Fine, then the chapter's over.)

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


(**Zoe** ~ The readers look like they're gonna throw cabbages at you. **DS** ~ In that case, I'll continue.)

"Hotaru, Down," Hotaru turned and glared at Ami, who just glared back, "In the pepto bismol Limo," 

"Fine," Hotaru flounced by the blue haired girl and climbed into the car. The boys got in after them and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So what did you do to get into so much trouble," Quatre asked curiously. ami and Hotaru glanced at each other and giggled.

"One time they convinced three college guys to play strip poker with them in their high school gym. This other time they hacked into the school district main frame and changed it so that all anyone could get to on the computers were porn sites. And then this other time they were sitting on a bus while going on a field trip and they started to randomly flash people and some old man had a heart attack and caused a nine car pile-up. Then this other time they managed to hot wire every car in the parking lots at their school and switch all of the cars two spaces from where they had been, for two weeks in a row," Ami decided to cut Duo off before he could say anything else. Given that it had only taken him about 20 seconds to say.

(**DS** ~ I just timed myself saying that really fast in one breath and it took about 18 seconds, so I rounded it out and used it. **Zoe** ~ Now you sound like a math geek. **DS** ~ Shut up and quit ragging on me.)

"Yes well, that was in our past. We have decided to start anew," Ami said with a smile.

"What!? You have a legacy to uphold at this school," Duo whined.

"We have never been to this school before, there is no legacy, we got bored and livened things up. That's all there is to it and this conversation has been terminated," Hotaru told the boy.

"But," Duo started. He stopped as a dart was thrown at him.

"Why do you have darts on you?" Quatre asked as he motioned for Heero to put away the gun that was pointed at Hotaru.

"I had planned on finding a bar and hitting the dart rooms. I need a little extra cash," She told him with a perfectly straight face. Quatre blinked as he tried to process everything that had been said in the past few minutes. Ami giggled.

"That is not so. Hotaru you are being mean to poor Quatre, he believes you," She playfully smacked Hotaru on the arm.

"Not my fault," Hotaru said with a shrug.

"Yes it is, and you know it," Ami turned to Quatre. "I apologize, she seems to find other peoples embarrassment quite funny. We have darts because our dart board is in one of our bags and we enjoy playing," She told him with a smile. Quatre nodded and decided that he like Ami better than Hotaru. the brunette scared him.

"Dart," Hotaru said, holding out her hand to Duo. He pulled the dart out of the seat and dropped it in her hand.

"What classes do you have," He asked her with a smile. Hotaru groaned. He just didn't get the picture.

"We don't know yet, we haven't been to the school before," Ami answered with a shrug. Hotaru closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well what kind of classes do you like?" Duo asked Hotaru.

"Do you have an off switch?" She asked.

"I dunno, I have quite a few on switches," He replied with a grin. Her eyes flew open and she looked at him.

"It is not my recommendation that you be allowed to breed," She informed him before closing her eyes again.

"So where did you guys go to school during the war?"Ami asked. 

"All over the place. We moved a lot," Duo said quickly. Ami and Hotaru looked at each other. The boy had just made it obvious that they were hiding something.

"Interesting, Do you remember any of the names of the schools?" Hotaru asked. Duo glanced at her quickly.

"They were just regular schools," Quatre told them with a shrug. Ami smiled and nodded. Not believing a word of it.

"Are we there yet?" Hotaru asked.

"Onna, if you start with that game," Wufei started.

"It's Hotaru," Hotaru broke in.

"What is?" Wufei asked.

"My name. It's Hotaru, not Onna," Hotaru told him.

"Whatever your name is, do not ask that question every thirty seconds," He told her.

"How far away is the school?" Hotaru asked.

"We should get there in about five minutes," Quatre told her.

"Fine . . . Are we there yet?" She asked with a grin.

"Onna,"

"Are we there yet?" She asked again.

"Be quiet you pathetic excuse for a human," Wufei commanded.

"Are we there yet?" She asked with a grin.

"I will gag you," Wufei told her.

"Are we there yet?" She asked again.

"Is the car stopped?" Wufei retorted.

"Are we there yet?" She asked for the fifth time. Ami sighed and started to rub her temples.

"I will cut off all of your hair," Wufei said darkly.

"Are we there yet?" She asked again.

"You will die before we get there," Wufei was held back by Quatre as he tried to leap for the girl. She just raised both her eye brows.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

"Omae O Korosu," Heero told her, pointing the gun at her head.

"Are we there yet?" She asked, looking straight at Heero. Duo stopped and stared at her for baiting Heero like that.

"ONNA," Wufei shrieked. Hotaru ignored him and continued to look at Heero.

"Are we there yet?" She asked. He put the gun away and glared at her. She shrugged.

"Hotaru, maybe it would be safer if," Ami started.

"Are we there yet?" Hotaru asked yet again.

"YES," Quatre cried.

"Good, Wufei you can stop now. I wont ask again," Hotaru told him with a grin. She hopped out without letting the driver open the door.


	3. Settling in

DS: Chapter three . . . over a year later

Zoe: You had things to do

DS: And no one gave me idea's. Sad.

Zoe: And you're lazy

DS: Shut up

Damia: Hi Stevie!! You're updating!!

DS: Go to your own story Damia

Zoe: Tell Solatina to get Wren drunk for me

Damia: No way in hell Zoe

DS: I don't own anything you recognize and you need to vote for pairings and if you want the girls to have scout powers (or something along those lines anyway)

Zoe: On to the story

**Chapter 3**

Hotaru ignored the boys as she walked up to the front of the school and opened the doors. She knew they were behind her though, she could hear them. She looked around the entrance hall in surprise. This wasn't a normal school. The floors were a white and gray swirl marble and the walls were a deep blue color with Mahogany floor boards. The stairs were done in the same marble, but had that ocean blue color carpet runners going down them for safety. The banisters were mahogany as well as every picture frame they could see and the tables set up in various spots down the halls, each with some sort of trophy or award on it as well as a vase of flowers.

"It's kinda of depressing," Hotaru commented, she knew Ami would be the one beside her.

"Don't start that again," Ami complained.

"Start what?" Duo asked.

"Admit it, you don't like that all sorts of money is spent so that visitors coming in don't have a single doubt that all of us are rich beyond belief. I mean really, do we need all this? No. It's a school, a place of learning, it's not some sort of country club," Hotaru commented, starring at everything with slight annoyance.

"As someone who grew up in an orphanage, I have to say that personally I don't have a problem with it," Duo said with a shrug, glancing around the hall in boredom after stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"The office is this way," Quatre told them, gesturing to where the other three boys were already headed. Ami shoved her sister in the proper direction and smiled at the receptionist as she entered the room. The woman gave her a disapproving look.

"Let me guess, you're privy to our school records," Ami said with a sigh. The woman gave a short nod before turning her look on Hotaru. Hotaru wasn't Ami though. She leaned forward on the counter and smiled sweetly at the woman.

"Just a little piece of advice, Ami and I have come here for a new start and we wont appreciate added stress on top of the move. If you try to make our lives any more difficult than they already are, I will make sure you regret it, and I am quite imaginative. Savvy?" Her cold tone looked odd when paired with the smile that was still on her face. The woman must have seen something that the others missed though, because her eyes widened and she was nodding her head quickly.

"Of course Miss," She said.

"Room keys and schedules?" Hotaru asked lightly. They were handed over quickly.

"The boys will show you everything," The woman said. Hotaru turned on her heel and walked out the door, Ami and the boys right behind her.

"Hotaru," Ami admonished, "You said you'd behave," Hotaru grinned wickedly at her sister.

"Not at all dearest, I simply said that I'd try to change," She answered.

"That's true, and you didn't make her faint . . . even so, it's not the best start to a new school," Ami told her.

"What is your room number?" Quatre asked. Hotaru stopped then, realizing two things.

"You should probably lead the way, and where were our bags sent?" She asked the boys.

"The driver brought them to one of the house keeper and she had one of the floor-keepers bring them to your room. She always knows the room assignments," Duo answered.

"Floor keeper?" Ami asked.

"Floor keepers are like mini-house keepers, they run all the maids and such on the floor and the house keeper runs them," Quatre told them. Hotaru groaned, but kept her comments behind closed lips.

"Hotaru, what is the room number?" Ami reminded the other girl.

"666, I'm thinking that Patrick asked for that particular room," Hotaru answered drily.

"You're on the same floor as us," Duo said happily.

"Oh Joy," Hotaru said flatly. She noted in slight amusement that the boys took point around she and Ami, Heero in the front, Duo and Quatre at their sides, Trowa and Wufei behind.

"So Mr. Winner, are you the multi-billionaire head of the Winner Foundation, or do you just happen to have the same name?" Ami asked with a smile.

"I am he," Quatre said with a slight blush.

"It must be tough to be president of such a large company at such a young age," She commented, sympathy in her voice.

"I have board members that take care of most of the things for me, I just have to keep an eye on them," Quatre said with a shrug.

"You're lucky, Patrick is working all the time," Ami said with a sigh.

"Patrick is older and has a lot of experience. Sometime I think the only thing he isn't able to understand is us," Hotaru said with a soft chuckle.

"Why do you call him Patrick?" Duo asked the girls.

"Because that's his name," Hotaru said with a shrug.

"How long have you been living with him," Quatre asked.

"He adopted us four years ago, we were thirteen," Ami told him.

"No offense or anything, but why did he do it?" Duo asked. Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"Adopt us you mean?" She asked drily before laughing for a moment.

"I think it was temporary insanity," Ami said with a giggle.

"Ami got caught with his wallet in her hands. He was upset for obvious reasons, I mean, she had to hack the lock on his briefcase, open the thing, pull out the wallet, close it again and then get off the elevator without him or his bodyguard of the time noticing. You should have seen the look on his face when he saw her ten minutes later with me as we were trying to figure out if it was worth keeping with only credit cards in it," Hotaru said with a laugh.

"And the Hotaru had the audacity to inform him that it was his own fault he lost it," Ami said, giggling still.

"Well it's true, if he can't protect the thing he shouldn't be carrying around so many credit cards, though we did end up giving it back to him," Hotaru told them.

"After she had his bodyguard pinned on the floor," Ami added.

"Yeah, well, the man was an ass. Don't think that just because someone is both half your age and half your size she can't kick your ass," Hotaru said in annoyance.

"Patrick told us later that he had gone to the halfway house we were staying at and told the headmistress that he wanted to adopt us. She wouldn't let him. So he set out to spy on us. He kept watch for about two weeks before going in and blackmailing her before buying out the rights for the orphanages and halfway houses on L3 and adopting us. He said he liked us from the moment he saw us . . . of course he'd never met any other preteen girls before," Ami concluded.

"Why did he black mail the woman in charge?" Quatre asked. Hotaru gave him a sidelong glance before shrugging lightly. They stepped onto an elevator together and Heero pressed the number 6.

"It's more like he used the force of the law," Hotaru amended.

"Man, and I thought it was bad back at the church. We were kept fed and clothed and had toys to play with," Duo said, knowing what the two girls weren't saying.

"No, we got into too much trouble as kids. The churches wouldn't take us," Hotaru said with a sigh.

"Like what?" He asked, his curiosity coming to the for again.

"Ami hacked into government files so that she could steal enough money to feed the street kids she used to hang out with," Hotaru said with a grin.

"We were hungry," Ami said with a shrug as the stepped off the elevator. This floor had a maroon carpet with cream colored walls and cream colored floor boards. They turned left and went all the way down the hall before being forced to turn right. The went about halfway down the hall before turning to the door on the left. Number 666. Hotaru stuck her key in the lock and turned it, opening the door.

"Nicer than I was expecting," She commented with a shrug. Champagne colored carpet with cream walls. They were in a room that had two large desks with a seat for each and a couple bean bag chairs set in the middle of the room. A table was set against the wall, it had two mini-frisges under it with a mini-freezer between them, and a microwave on top of it with tea and mugs and plates and other such things on it. There were two other doors in the room, one for the bathroom, the other for the bedroom. The main room and the bathrooms both had windows in them. The bedroom was simple. Two beds, a chest at the end of each bed, and a small dresser beside each one, and a large closet.

"It will do," Ami said with a shrug. Their luggage was sitting in the middle of the main room.

"Spoiled much?" Duo commented under his breath.

"Very much," Hotaru whispered in his ear, startling him enough to make him fall.

"Graceful," Ami commented, walking over and opening a suitcase. She pulled out a dart board and hung it on a wall. Hotaru tossed a dart.

"Bulls eye," She called gaily.

"We will be here tomorrow morning to give you the tour before school starts. You will need to meet Miss Peacecraft," Quatre told the two girls.

"The door will be unlocked, we might not be awake," Hotaru commented.

"Jet lag and all," Ami said with a dismissing wave of her hand. The boys left. The girls quickly unpacked their bags. Their clothes and such were put away, and the rest of their things being placed around the room. Hotaru's desk ended up being organized in a random looking way while Ami's was pristine.

Hotaru had four pictures on her desk. One was of Hotaru and Ami about ten sitting on the branch of some tree in raggedy clothes and no shoes, scrapes and bruises on knobby knees. One picture had Ami sitting in front of Patrick on a horse, both of them laughing and wearing matching navy blue riding coats. One was of Hotaru and Patrick in the pool, splashing each other, she was wearing a black string bikini. The third was a christmas picture from the year before. Patrick sat on a large red armchair in a tuxedo, Hotaru was sitting back on the arm of the chair, leaning against the corner in a black halter dress and a diamond bracelet, her arms were cross and her feet were swinging, a smirk was on her face. Ami was in the same spot on the other side, only her ankles were crossed and her hands were in her lap and she wasn't leaning back. She was in a spaghetti strapped baby blue gown.

Ami had three pictures on her desk. One was all she Hotaru and Patrick out to dinner together in Italy. Hotaru in black slacks and a black halter top, Patrick in tan slacks and an off white shirt that was buttoned to the neck and tucked in with a black belt, Ami in a white skirt and blue tank top, they were all smiling. The other was of Patrick alone, he was laughing at something no one else could see while sitting behind his home desk. The other was of Hotaru standing on the balcony, staring out with an almost sad expression on her face at the night sky. She was dressed in black pajama pants and a purple workout top.

XXX

"Have the two checking into school?" The crackly voice asked Major Jordan.

"Yes sir, They are in room 666. It is on the top floor and has window to both the bedroom and living room. It is bugged, and we know for sure that the only car at their disposal at the moment is a limousine, their phone is tapped and we know their class schedule," Major Jordan reported.

"Good, I'm glad that you finally have as much on those two as you do on everyone else. I think the plan should start moving forward. Tuesday shall be the first hit," The voice said, laughing.

"Yes, sir," Major Jordan said as the screen in front of him went blank.

"I take it that that is my cue?" Asked another man, this one with black hair and silver eyes. Major Jordan looked at him coolly.

"You know your first target and you now have the day. Happy hunting," Major Jordan said dismissively.


End file.
